Reflections
by Alatus
Summary: Reflections: the image in the mirror. What’s seen is not always what is truly there. The soul of a person holds many thoughts. A collection of one shots. Please Review!
1. Promise of a Noble Spirit

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 related (takes a deep breath) characters, world, settings, bosses, monsters, items, weapons, materia, limit breaks, towns, dungeons, villains, plot devices, or copyrights. All of that is the property of Squaresoft. The only thing I can lay claim to is the plot, but then again, the Greeks probably beat me to that as well.

**---------------**

They say that the hardest moments in life show your true character. It defines who you are. What you're truly like. What kind of person you are. They say it tells you what kind of spirit you have, noble or foul. What they don't say is when you're backed into a corner and that moment is a choice of life or death of someone dear. Where, what you decide, will cause yourself or many others to suffer. What do you choose?

I wanted to be selfish and go with the foul spirit. I had wanted him to live. From the bottom of my heart, I didn't care if the world came crashing down around me, as long as I had him by my side. We thought everything was over. That all was said and done. But only a few months later he became sick. At first I just thought it was a fever but it got worse. That's when the doctor said he was dyeing. Nothing could be done. I couldn't stand it.

I swore to do everything I could to change that fate. I'd have done anything. Become a foul spirit, because I loved him. But, he knew what it meant. He asked me not to. He was gazing up at me with those deep azure eyes of his. I was holding his weak hands; they use to be so strong. He told me not to and... I promised. Those pain filled eyes, the ones I wanted to save, he asked me to let them die.

He knew what it meant and I? I promised. His body couldn't support it's self, not without Jenova. Without her he slowly deteriorated, two weeks later his eyes shut for the last time. I was with him the hole time. I tried to save him. To tell him of a rumour I heard of that could revive the Jenova cells in his body so he could live. But he refused and made me keep my word so; I could stay the noble spirit. I promised, swearing to do nothing but stay, to just be by his side. That's all I did, just sit there and watch slowly as his life drained away. I could have saved him. No, Jenova would have. I was willing to throw it all away for him, to become a foul spirit for love. But he wouldn't let me.

During the hardest moments of life, they say your true character shows. It tells you what you're really like. What kind of person you've become, about your spirit noble or foul. Then... what kind of spirit am I?

**------------**

Well, what can I say, that wonderful little peace I came up with late one night waaay past what a sane person would stay up to. Please tell me what you guys think of this.

And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my other fic Broken Arrow. My editor has been drowning in homework. It'll update sometime around Xmas, I hope.


	2. Angel's Devil

I am the angel's devil. I know that now. I knew that to begin with, but that doesn't matter anymore. I was proclaimed a hero, the savior of the world, along with the rest of our rag tag team. We had a ceremony and everything. Reeve gave us all medals as a crowd watched, cheering and screaming. To them I'm a hero: the devil that slew the angel. In doing that, I'll be remembered for many years to come.

But, I don't care. It doesn't matter to me if I'm remembered or not. I've gotten all that I've wanted. Everyone said that I killed the angel to save the world, to stop Meteor from striking the planet. But truly, in the final battle, it was the last thing on my mind. I think I can even say saving the planet didn't matter to me at all.

All I saw when I gazed into his eyes were the fires that consumed my home. I wanted revenge. There's no other word for it. I wanted him to suffer for all the pain he had caused me, and I have been satisfied. For all the lives he took from me, for all the pain, I slew the angel. I broke him, freeing the blood from his veins.

The angel. That was so close to heaven, that graced the earth with his presence. The angel I wished to be, the one I once admired. The one who's life I have twice taken.

History can write me as the hero if they wish, paint me as the knight in shining armour, while they make him to be the villain. It doesn't matter; I've gotten my revenge.

I'll always remember the moment the angel fell, crashing to the ground, his blood dyeing his feathers red. No one saw the satisfied smile on my face then. I had broken the angel, deprived him of his wings. The world didn't matter then. If it had been a choice between saving the Planet and killing him, I'd have taken my revenge. I killed him for the loss of all those I held dear: mom, my friends, my entire hometown, and Aeris.

I remember seeing her there. She was protecting us. She's the true hero, praying for Holy. I am but the angel's devil, flying upon black wings, delivering death to those I hate. I could have easily become the villain, but I am known as a hero. Everyone knows me now. I'm the man who killed the angel, fighting with all his heart and soul to save the world... a hero in their eyes.

**---------------**

Weee! I'm so prod of this one. I came up with the opening line a few days ago and it practically wrote it's self from there. I love the way it puts a whole new spin on the final battle between Cloud and Sephiroth. Anyway, please review!


	3. Nothing More

I'm losing my mind. I don't know who I am anymore. There're so many things that I don't know that I should. Who am **I**? I just don't know anymore. Am I even human? Built piece by piece just before Nibelheim burned. Nothing more then a clone. That's what he said. Nothing more then a puppet in his grand plan. A clone of Sephiroth.

But, is that what I truly am? A fake? Does that mean I'm not real? What I remember, my home, mom, my whole life, is that fake? Am I fake? What am I? Is he right? I don't know. I don't remember. Why can't I remember? I joined SOLIDER to become stronger. To become as strong as Sephiroth.

Sephiroth...

The feeling of intense heat as my home burned around me. The point when he went insane. That must have happened, Tifa remembered it…

All the things I didn't know that I should and other things I shouldn't know that I did... her memories, not mine. The combination of memories, mako and Jenova cells that created me, a numberless failure created by Hojo...

Is it true? Any of it?

Created.

No! It's not true!

Piece by piece, right before Nibelheim burned.

I wasn't created!

A clone.

I'm not a clone! I'm Cloud Strife I grew up in Nibelhelm and joined SOLIDER to show everyone that I could be strong. I joined... when did I join?

I... I can't remember.

Nothing more then a clone, a copy.

No! I'm not... I'm not…

Nothing more then a puppet.

I'm not a puppet! I… can't be…

Then why? Why did I hand over the black materia? Why did I do that? I was nearly the one who... killed Aeris. I don't understand. I don't.

Why did I do any of it? Why do I bend to his commands? Nothing makes sense! Who am I? Please someone, anyone. I need an answer. Please! I don't know anymore. Who am I? What am I? Someone! Please! I need an answer!

...You are a puppet, nothing more.

I'm... just a puppet?

Nothing more...

**­----------------**

This little piece is based off something I wrote way back Jan 2005. I really liked the beginning of the original so I kept that the rest I rewrote from there. Tell me what you guys think, please.

(cough) …Please! I'm desperate for a review! Good, bad, be harsh as you like, anything! I'm desperate here! Look I'll even get down on my knees and beg. I'll warn you it's not a pretty sight but I will! Come on, please just one review, it can be one word for all I care, just one! Pretty please! I really want to know what you guys think, I really do.


	4. Journey's End

Don't cry.

I've completed my task. I didn't feel a thing. I remember kneeling, lost in prayer, then opening my eyes and seeing you.

Standing.

Staring.

I smiled knowing what I had done. Then a strange look came upon on your face. I feel hot breath against my neck.

I'm falling... but the floor's no longer there.

My hair is loose and flows freely around me. A look of horror is on your face.

Falling away.

I'm going. My task is done.

It's… all falling away…

My ribbon's gone. My trinket is glowing. The light almost blinding.

Falling...

I think you called my name. But I'm almost gone. Don't worry, Cloud. Please don't cry. I've finished my mission…

Maybe we'll see each other again, when it's...


	5. Say Goodbye

Say goodbye. It's the last time I'll ever see you. All the things about you, the way you smile, I'll never forget. I wish you were smiling now.

There're tears in your eyes, I wish my last memory of you could have been your smile. It would have been nicer that way.

You tell me not to go, but I have to. I don't belong here, not the way you and everyone else does.

He's calling to me.

I understand know. I'm sorry for what I put you through. I wish I could take back all the hurt I've caused. I don't think then, we'd have ever met. I've caused you so much pain right from our first meeting on the train platform. You knew there was something wrong with me, then. Even now, I can see that same fearful look in your eyes. They were never like that when we were small. When we were growing up in… Nibelheim.

That's right…

I forgot, it wasn't me then, they're not my memories but I'll treasure them anyway. I know doing this will break your heart but I have to go.

I'm glad that for a short time I got to met you, and spend a little of my time with you.

Thanks, and I'm sorry.

I wish I could stay a little longer, but it's not me you're looking for. I hope that you'll find the real Cloud, someday. He's calling, I have to go. I'm sorry. I have to do this.

All that's left now is to say farewell, so I will.

Goodbye Tifa and I'm sorry.

**----------------**

A very big thanks to Goon-Du-the-newbie for the wonderful review! I'll try to keep a better eye on those EVIL spell errors but sadly the red squiggly lines love me. Anyhoo more reviews would be appreciated (hint, hint)


	6. Place I Belong

Have I made the right choice? Of course, I can't doubt myself, not right now of all times. This, yes, this is the place I have chosen to be.

Even though Sephiroth's still on the loose, tucked up safely in the north crater and meter falling towards us. I could be out there doing something more, I know, but I want to be here.

It's selfish, but I can't just leave you like this, all on your own among strangers. I want you to know that, Cloud: I won't leave you alone.

I'm right here waiting for you to come back.

I know Barret didn't like the idea of leaving me behind in this little town. He called you Sephiroth's shadow asking if I even knew whether that you were the real Cloud or not, even you, dough that you are.

In the north crater… when Sephiroth told you the truth. That you... weren't there at Nibelheim; I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think of what to say. It's my fault you're like this now, here in body but your mind, your spirit so very far away.

I wish I could do more. I'm so helpless just sitting here. You're not a clone or a copy, I'm certain of that. You're the Cloud I grew up with, the one, who made a promise with me under that starry sky on the well; I want you to come back.

I tried to lead everyone in your place, to hold our group together. But, when I found you here, like this... all I wanted was to stay here, with you.

You probably think I'm selfish, a leader's suppose to think about their group but this is the only place I want to be. Right here, waiting for you to come back.

That's all I want, Cloud. Just for you to come back… to me.

**---------------**

Another big thanks to Goon-Du-the-newbie for the second review! I've taken my time with this one and as far as I can tell there are no errors! …At least that's the story I'm going with.


	7. Amber Night

She sighed softly, closing her deep crimson eyes as she leaned back in one of the chairs of the bar. She ran a hand through her tangled brown hair slowly opening her eyes again to stare at the flickering candle that sat before her. The flames dancing happily it's light casting shadows around the empty bar. She gently brushed a lock of her hair out of her face.

_Two years..._

She shut her tired eyes again leaning back in the old rickety chair.

_Alone for two years, now._

Melted wax slowly slid down onto the table. The candle flame jumped greedily, devouring the wick.

_So many dreams consumed by those flames. So many people... my home. I still can't believe that... everyone is gone. Just like that, in one single night._

She opened her eyes staring with a haunted gaze at the fire light before her.

_The great and mighty General Sephiroth, I will never forgive them for this. I won't rest till Shinra has been destroyed. I swear it to you father that I'll avenge you and everyone._

Her hands tightened into fists, her knuckles going white. She gritted her teeth the reflection of the flame in her eyes.

_I'll find Cloud; he has to be here. We'll show Shinra; we'll make them pay. I just have to be patient, I know I'll run into him soon, I just know it._

She slowly exhaled, her gaze flouting to the window staring up at the black underside of the metropolis that sat above them.

_I wonder... where he is right now. I haven't seen him in four years. Four oh so long years. He'll be in SOLDIER by now Shinra's probably keeping him very busy. It's ironic..._

A bitter smile crept onto her face as she rested her chin against a hand.

_Because he joined SOLDIER he wasn't there when our home... he's still alive. Tucked up safely above my head, right now. Not even knowing that our home, everyone, even his mother have been gone for two years. Destroyed forever in those delicate flames._

She shifted staring down at the shrinking candle before her.

_It's been exactly two years, today, since Sephiroth flowed through his own hell fire with ease. Completely oblivious to what he had done. I'll never forget those demon eyes of his_. _How they burrowed into me with contempt, no compassion, remorse or anything in them, all shred of humanity gone leaving only the desire to kill._

She bit her lower lip gently raising her hand watching the way the candlelight cast shadows upon her fingers.

_It's the last thing I remember of that night. Racing up the stairs his sword in my hands crying out all my anguish. Then he turned those eyes, cold as ice, glaring at me, hatred etched on every line of his face, Shinra's murder in all his glory._

She slammed her hand into the tabletop causing the candle to jump skittering a few inches across the wooden surface.

_He's the reason I'm here, right now. He's the reason my entire life is like this! I'll make Shinra pay, I will make them pay ten times for every life that was taken. I swear not to rest till Shinra has been utterly destroyed. Not till the last person has been killed and the last reactor demolished, only then will I, or anyone be able to rest in peace. It's only a matter of time before we've crushed them._

She smiled coldly the candle flame jumping casting deep shadows below her face. She slowly reached a hand out to the small fire feeling the searing heat against her skin.

_Cloud and me will be the only survivors from our town. I'm the only one who was there that night who lived. We'll make Shinra pay, I promise that to you Cloud. We have to make them suffer for everything they've done to us. Only then... only then..._

Tears had started to well up in her eyes. She tried to push them back but they began to flow freely down her face.

_Only then... can I be forgiven._

She stared down at her frail hands. Her sorrow filled tears falling down her cheeks crashing against her palms.

_Forgiven for being a weak girl who couldn't stop her home from being burned._

She took a deep breath brushing the tears from her eyes.

_Only when Shinra burns to ashes in the fires of their own making can any of us rest in peace and then, and only then..._

"Can I be... forgiven," she whispered to the candle flame, it flickered one last time before going out completely.

**------------------**

Tada! Thought I'd try going with a different approach with this one. What do you guys think? It's so much fun boring into character heads hearing their inner thoughts. Hee hee (demonic grin) Big thanks to Goon-Du-the-newbie, I hope you enjoyed reading this newest addition.


	8. One Night

It's so peaceful right now.

It's hard to believe… what's going to happen tomorrow. I guess, this is the calm before the storm. I wonder how many people thought that before they were pulled into something that was completely out of their control.

We could all just run and hide. Give up and wait for the end. Will it really make a difference what we do?

Everyone's gone now… I wonder if they'll come back…

Maybe the only reason I'm doing this is because I don't have any place to return to. No, we've been working towards this moment. Tomorrow, everything will be settled with Sephiroth, my fate and the entire world's.

Who knows what will happen. This fight is going to be tougher then anything we've… it might just be Tifa and me… I don't know if the two of us can defeat him… I have to try. Even if that means I just end up dying before everyone else, I won't sit back and do nothing.

Sephiroth must be stopped.

…She'd follow me anywhere I go… because we have nothing to go back to…

Why am I doing this?

Is it revenge? For everything he's done. It could be and it would be justified.

I'm not sure anymore…

We've been fighting so long. I can't remember the last time we just sat like this, watching the sunset. This could be our last peaceful moment together…

Even if it is, I'm glad I spent it with you, Tifa.

Tomorrow will be the settling of everything, the final strike against Sephiroth. Everything rests on what happens then.

But for now… let me have this one night.

-----------------------------

Hey guys! Remember me? Finally got another update up, yay!

Big thank yous to my two reviews, Goon Du the Newbie and MadJackal. Amber night yes, I admit is a bit cliché with Tifa blaming herself but it was the only way I could think of how to end it. Kind of ran out of inspiration for my one shots for a while, hopefully I'll be turning out a couple more soon-ish… no promises though.


End file.
